


Sneaking into the Sauna

by DuncanByrne



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: The Next Generation
Genre: F/M, Horny Teenagers, Massage, Older Woman, Random & Short, Sexual Fantasy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-30
Updated: 2018-08-30
Packaged: 2019-07-04 12:05:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15840960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DuncanByrne/pseuds/DuncanByrne
Summary: Wesley notices something that piques his interest in Edo's sauna





	Sneaking into the Sauna

This planet seems nice. I don’t know how every single one of these people can enjoy wearing toilet paper tunics, but I guess that’s up to them. 

Damn, this sauna is so hot. Glad this landing party I’m in has Commander Riker, Lieutenant Yar, Lieutenant Worf, and Counselor Troi in it and not my mom, because that would be super awkward right now. All the adults are getting massages, and most of them are not very dressed, and you know I don’t want to see Commander Riker’s hairy back any more than you do. 

Wait a second. Oh my god. Oh no, now I’m getting hard. 

I don’t want to sound creepy, but I just noticed that Mrs. Troi is getting a naked full-body massage in the corner of the room by this super hot chick in a white bikini. Oh my god; she’s lying on her stomach and that lady has her all oiled up, and she’s rubbing down her back and kneading her butt cheeks and getting all that shiny oil all over her fat, and the oil’s dripping down Troi’s back onto her boobs in the front. Plus she’s got this dreamy expression, like she’s so turned on by getting touched like that, and she wants that massager to go way further than just her ass cheeks--

Well, yep. I’ve got a hardon. I’m just going to go sit next to the door and look at Worf getting his foot massage so it goes away and nobody sees me.


End file.
